Por ela
by Cupid Fire Girl
Summary: Ben é vítima de uma tentativa de sequestro por anodytas e,quando Gwen tenta defendê-lo,acaba levada embora junto.Era para ser uma noite de Natal comum,mas com esse pequeno imprevisto,é melhor descobrir o que fazem ali,e rápido.BenxGwen.Capítulo 6 chegou
1. Prólogo

Planeta:Galvan Prime

Local:Nave do soberano Olmoad

Data terrestre:24/12/09

Horário terrestre:22:15

Não era uma imagem menos agradá impunha certo respeito só de olhar a nave-mãe do soberano Olmoad à distâ de 20 colônias em diferentes planetas em apenas 3 anos de reinado com o pulso firme.E tal pulso firme que ele não cedia, nem recuava pra ninguém e nem por ninguém.A não ser sua filha que o dobrava pra realizar seus caprichos infantis.O único problema em seu imenso império não eram aliens invasores,conspirações ou coisas do gênero,e sim,uma Anodyte pirralha de 15 anos que achava que mandava em tudo.E isso é muito perigoso para quem quer dominar:

---Eu desejo ver Sua Majestade,é urgente.--Alba falou dirigindo-se ao guarda.

---Perdão,Alteza,mas o soberano Olmoad está em reunião com os dirigentes das colônias de Anodyne,ele só estará disponível mais tarde.

---Quão mais tarde?

---BEM mais tarde.

---Então dê meu recado para ele; no próximo...

---Desculpe,Alteza,mas eu não tenho permissão para interromper a reunião,isso terá que esperar.

---Mas sou EU quem está ordenando!--gritou a histérica,indignada.

---Eu sei Alteza,mas...

---Deixa que eu resolvo isso,seu verme imprestável!--e,dito isso,ela começou a caminhar em direção à porta driblando os outros guardas.

---Alteza,são ordens de seu pai!--gritou o guarda desesperado,apenas para ver um gesto de desprezo dela.

Sem paciência,correu à frente e a segurou pelo braço.

---Mas,o que é isso?!-- Alba indagou com a expressão de raiva.

---Eu disse que sua Majestade está em reunião,não seja mesquinha e espere.--respondeu ele nervoso.

---Se você sabe o que é bom,vai tirar essas patas imundas de cima de mim,afinal... você sabe o que aconteceu com o último que encostou em mim.--desafiou ela.

---Eu sei a história que você contou pra enganar seu pai.

---...

---...

Relutante,o guarda a soltou e abriu espaço para ela passar.

---Bom mascote.--provocou piscando o olho.

* * *

Planeta:Terra

Local: Casa dos Tennyson

Data terrestre:24/12/09

Horário terrestre:22:15

"Natal,tempo de alegria,amor,solidariedade,lembranças,paz,presentes e comércio lotado e vendedor te empurrando o primeiro bagulho que vê pela frente e especial de fim-de-ano na TV paga e sobras da rabanada que deram pro cachorro."

---Credo,Ben!--falou a ruiva ao ouvir a declaração.

---Tô falando alguma mentira?

---Não,mas o jeito que você coloca as coisas é tão...tão...

---Romantizado?Eloquente?

---Superficial.

---Não seja cruel,eu sou apenas genuíno.--falou o moreno claro ajeitando-se no sofá da sala.

---Ô,trata de levantar esse traseiro preguiçoso daí que eu vou precisar de ajuda para montar a árvore,ou tá esquecido?

---Ai,que saco,amor...--reclamou.

---Quê?--indagou ela sem-graça.

---Quê?

---O que você disse,repete.--falou,corada.

---Eu disse "Ai,que saco,ai,dor..."--Ben respondeu sem jeito.

---Ah...tá.

---...

---....

---Meus amores!!!!!!!!!!Hora da foooooooooootooooooo do ano!!!!!!!!!!--gritou Sandra histérica, aparecendo na sala com uma digital nas mãos.

---Foto do ano?--a prima perguntou.

---Sim,querida,todo o ano nós três nos reunimos para tirar a foto com a árvore,a ceia e tudo que tiver direito!--exclamou a mãe.

---Ah,bom...--falou desanimada.

---O que foi,querida,algo errado?

---Nada não, tia, é só que lá em casa não tinha nada disso. --murmurou a jovem. E emendando num sorriso amarelo de tão forçado:- --E é por isso que esse ano vai ser melhor que os outros, certo?

---Vai sim,com certeza!--animaram mãe e filho em uníssono.

* * *

Planeta:Galvan Prime

Local:Nave do soberano Olmoad

Data terrestre:24/12/09

Horário terrestre:22:22

---Papai,papai,eu preciso falar com você agora!!!!!!!!!!--Alba gritou invadindo o salão da reunião sem nenhuma cerimônia.

---Alba!--repreendeu o soberano.---O que faz aqui?!

---Eu preciso falar com você,é urgentíssimo!

---Querida, você vai ter que esperar, papai está ocupado agora resolvendo alguns interesses, aliás, interesses esses que todos nós temos em comum.--tentou explicar,apenas para ser interrompido novamente.

---Você tem que meu ouvir! --insistiu.

Olmoad fez um gesto com a mão e dispensou os presentes,ficando apenas ele e a filha.

---Feliz agora?

---Muito, papai. --Alba respondeu, acomodando-se na cadeira ao lado dele.

---Você sabia do que a reunião trata-se?

---Tratava-se. --provocou.

---Isso só depende do seu comportamento.

---O que é mais importante pra você que eu?

---Como?--perguntou o pai um pouco atordoado.

---Você põe tudo à minha frente, o que é mais importante para um pai que a felicidade da filha?!

---O assunto era do seu interesse, mal-agradecida! Era sobre os Jogos de Anodyne!

---Os Jogos, papi?!

--- Sim, mais se continuar comportando-se dessa forma eu terei que...

---Ai,obrigada,papai!-- ela interrompeu.---Eu prometo que vou me comportar direitinho pra merecer o prêmio!

---Assim que eu gosto.--o rei comentou triunfante.

Alba começou a caminhar pela sala e olhar para tudo.A abóboda era enorme e transparente,dando para ver as estrelas:os pequenos pontinhos brancos perdidos na imensidão do espaçém se via as escadas onde, incansavelmente,a tripulação da nave mexia no painel de controle,olhando agora para os lados, viu a sala agora quase que deserta,apenas uma enorme mesa com várias cadeiras em volta e, perto dela, seu pai que a fitava desde que ela começou a se perder nos pensamentos.

---E então, o que me diz?--cortou Olmoad. ---Já se decidiu?Vai realmente colaborar comigo?

---Ahã... --murmurou ela ainda perdida nos pensamentos.

---Você está me ouvindo?--indagou o pai,preocupado.

---Ahã...

---Anodyne para Alba,alguém na escuta?!--brincou o pai passando a palma da mão na frente da vista dela.

---Hã,o quê?O que houve?-- a princesa falou,despertando.

---Estou perguntando se vai colaborar comigo, se vai deixar o papai fazer as reuniões com os dirigentes para resolver quais lutadores vão participar do torneio. Você sabe que não posso entregar a sua mão para qualquer um, minha filha!--exclamou o soberano, um pouco nervoso.

---Irei sim.--falou calma.

---Você está tão ausente,parece até a sua mãe quando ainda estava por a energia que ainda sobrou dela me perdoe,mas, às vezes ela parecia se ausentar do corpo e só voltar muito -se lá o que ela pensava.

---Eu só pensava que...que...que talvez o meu herói esteja em um lugar bem distante,só me esperando para poder possuir-me.--Alba suspirou.

---"Possuir-me"?!Que linguagem é essa menina?!

--exclamou o pai horrorizado,chamando a atenção dos tripulante no andar superior.

---Desculpa,pai,mas você sabe o que vai acontecer quando o meu pretendente deixar de ser pretendente,para ter nosso compromisso oficializado. --disse ela,mordendo a ponta do indicador,com um sorrisinho tipicamente malicioso.

---Vá dormir,Alba,você já deu sua cota por hoje!--ordenou Olmoad.

---Boa noite.--Alba se caminhou à porta.---Ah,e pai?--falou, parando no meio do caminho.

---O quê,amor?

---Dê um lição no guardinha 080 da porta,ele está precisando.

O pai assentiu com a cabeça e observou a filha,vitoriosa, ir em direção à porta.

* * *

E aí gente,me digam as suas opiniõ ou repudiou?Comentem! São importantes pra mim! : )


	2. O Sequestro

**Gente,eu tinha posto que o planeta era Galvan Prime,mas resolvi mudar pra terra natal dos vilões, sem mais delongas...a fic!!!**

* * *

Planeta:Terra

Local: Casa dos Tennyson

Data terrestre:24/12/09

Horário terrestre:23:03

Sala ampla,decoração festiva:é Natal. Estão todos felizes...ou quase todos.

---Atende...vamos...vamos...

---Alô,quem deseja?--ouviu-se uma alegre voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

---...

---Alô?

---...pai...

---Hã?G-G-Gwen... é você?--falou o homem reconhecendo a voz da filha.

---...

---Gwen...anjo...--gemeu Frank com a voz embargada.

---...humpf...

---Minha filha,não precisa falar nada, apenas ouça o papai,está bem?Quando você quiser voltar é só ligar como você está fazendo agora,eu vou aí de carro e a gente vai voltar a ser uma família de verdade,você,eu e até a chata da sua mãe...hehe--brincou tentando passar uma imagem segura.

---...ugh...

--- Eu...eu não acho que você seja estranha só porque gosta de alguém de um jeito só quero que você seja mãe é que implica com tudo,ela nem gostava do Kevin...aliás eu não sei ainda o que rolou com você,seu primo e ele.Não que isso importe agora...O que eu queria...quero...é passar o Natal com você.Não passo um Natal sem você,desde que nasceu.Não faça com que esse seja o primeiro,ok?

---...

---Tudo bem,não precisa responder...eu sei que é você...dizem que coração de mãe não se engana...bom,o de certos pais é mais esperto que o de certas mães,eu te amo a distância da Terra pra Lua mais o infinito. Tchau e Feliz Natal.

---Não,espera,pai...!--tentou dizer com a voz sumida antes dele desligar,mas já era tarde.

A menina soltou o .Encolhida contra a parede,abraçou o corpo e,sentada no chão,soluçou baixinho.

---Gwen...?--alguém disse num tom amável.

Com muita vergonha,a menina olhou para cima.

---É Natal,tempo de curtir com a família...e você é da família.--Ben disse botando a mão no ombro dela.---Então o que cê tá fazendo aí?

A jovem não respondeu nada,apenas o abraçou.

---Não me deixe nunca...Mesmo que isso não dure...nunca me deixe...--murmurou timidamente.

Afastando o corpo dela de perto de si, Ben, falou nervoso:

---Que mané que isso não dure?!Eu te amo... é pra sempre!Quem foi que botou isso na sua cabeça... sua mãe?!Era com ela que você falava no telefone naquela hora?

---Não...não...Eu tava falando com meu pai... ele é o único que me apóia...e eu fui covarde demais pra falar com ele...ah,Deus...--lamentou com as mãos no rosto.---Eu sou uma idiota.

---Gwen,você não é idiota,você é a garota mais inteligente e legal que eu já falar do rostinho lindo...--e essa última frase,ele falou fazendo gesto efeminados.

---Você é muito doido.--disse mais animada,limpando as lágrimas.

---Olha,agora é sério...eu preciso te falar algo,é sobre o distintivo de Encanador...ele não pára de piscar feito brinde de festa de criança.--Ben começou,com o olhar preocupado.---Deve ter atividade alienígena aqui perto.---E é forte.

---Tá esperando o quê?Vam'bora!--Gwen falou,vestindo o casaco que estava no encosto da cadeira.---A gente não tem tempo a perder.

* * *

Planeta:Anodyne

Local: Nave do soberano Olmoad

Data terrestre:24/12/09

Horário terrestre:23:10

Espaçonave poderosa,armada até os dentes.Última sílaba em dela...uma discussão não tão respeitável.

---Você tem certeza disso, minha filha?Francamente, eu acho que ele não serve para você... --constatou Olmoad.

---Todos os outros lutadores foram selecionados por você,papai,o último eu QUERO escolher!

---Mas,Alba...um terráqueo?!--exclamou uma aia de companhia,horrorizada.

---E você?!Que tem a ver com o assunto?--repreendeu a princesa em cólera,vendo a aia abaixar humildemente a cabeça.---Ele não é um terráqueo,pai...ele é um terrestre,essa nomenclatura já está ultrapassada... o planeta dele não é mais nível 4,e sim,nível 6.

---É minha filha... mas...

---E qual é a média para entrar no torneio?

---Ser de um planeta nível 5,minha jóia...Só não entendo como os terrá...quero dizer,os terrestres,conseguiram sair do nível 4 e ir pro nível 6,tão rapidamente!Outras civilizações demoraram séculos para alcançar tal posto!--exclamou o soberano,indignado.

---Foi por causa dele,papai,ele contribuiu para o avanço tecnológico do planeta...Sem contar que é lindo!--suspirou ela.

---E você o quer,minha filha?Eu ouvi uma história nada agradável sobre esse rapaz.

---Chega,pai,eu não quero mais ouvir o senhor falando mal dele!--Alba gritou irritada para todos ouvirem.

---Shh!Shh!-- o pai tentou acalmá-la. ---Vamos fazer assim:você ouve esta história rápida,esta história apenas,se você quiser ficar com ele mesmo após o relato,eu não farei mais nenhuma objeção,ok?

Depois de pensar um pouco,Alba concordou,sentou no chão e ouviu:

"O Imperador Milleous, certa vez quis destruir a Terra, por achar que os humanos haviam sequestrado sua com esse seu amado e a gangue de marginais dele. Foi um erro fatal:a filha dele planejava era um golpe para tomar o poder,o sequestro era uma farsa e ele levou uma surra desnecessária desse humano por ameaçar a Terra,além de depois ter que depender dele e dos outros de sua laia,para recuperar a coroa."(C.A.:É do último episódio da primeira temporada)

---...

---Então, ainda quer ficar com esse deliquente juvenil,sabendo que ele é uma ameaça para todos?!--Olmoad disse num tom severo.---Esse idiota?!

---Idiota é você, que me contou uma história onde a filha do Imperador toma o poder do pai!--observou Alba.---Se eu fosse outra,teria tirado ideias nada boas disso. Sorte a sua que eu sou uma boa menina.

---Alba...me respeite,eu sou seu pai!

Ignorando a ameaça,ela continuou:

---Quanto à minha decisão,ela permanece a mesma:eu o quero,ele é o MELHOR.

---Mas,filha...

---E EU não mereço o MELHOR?!

---Merece,querida,merece.--falou Sua Majestade dando-se por vencida.E dirigindo-se ao capitão:---Preparar as turbinas.

---Qual o destino,Majestade?--perguntou o capitão.

---...

---Majestade?

---O que foi?

---O destino,Majestade.--repetiu ele.

---Ah,sim...Terra...planeta Terra,capitão.

* * *

Planeta:Terra

Local: Lanchonete Smoothies

Data terrestre: 24/12/09

Horário terrestre:23:35

---É aqui. --falou Ben firme. ---Foi aqui que o distintivo indicou quando começou a piscar feito doido.

---Posso ver?--perguntou a prima desconfiada. ---Você até agora não me mostrou o dispositivo dos Encanadores.

---Tá bem,tá bem...--respondeu Ben.---Mas...com uma condição:fecha os olhos.

---Que condição, o quê?!--exclamou Gwen indignada. ---Uma invasão alienígena pode estar prestes a acontecer,e você vem de brincadeira?!Seu infantil!

---Fecha os olhos...

---Não.

---Porrrrrrrrr.... fa-vor...--disse o garoto com algum esforço.---Eu te imploro.

---Ai,que saco!--e assim,fechou os olhos.

Ben passou a palma das mãos na frente do rosto dela para ter certeza de que esta não olhava.

---Pode abrir.

---Ainda bem...--resmungou ela,mal-humorada antes de ver a caixinha na mão dele.

---Repara não,é só uma lembrancinha.--piscou ele.

---Mas...mas...bom...obrigada,Ben...nossa...nem sei o que dizer...--respondeu surpresa e um pouco embaraçada,pondo o presente no bolso.

---Um beijo já basta...--brincou ele aproximando-se da jovem.

Era como se fosse hipnose,ela simplesmente colou o corpo no dele até...até se tocar e,abruptamente,afastar-se do pecado em carne em osso:

---Ai,meu Deus o que eu tô fazendo?!Ben,e a presença alien,e a invasão?!

O garoto esboçou um sorriso antes de cair na gargalhada:

---Era uma brincadeira pra gente sair de casa e ficar um tempo você quer saber,eu menti pros meus pais também,não precisa se sentir mal.

---Imbecil,idiota,inconsequente,infantil,todos os xingamentos com"I"!--xingou a garota prestes a descer a mão na cara dele.---Só não te mato porque...porque...

Ben vendo a hesitação começou a provocá-la,dançando em volta da namorada.

---_Tantas decepções eu já vivi,pra você admitir_ _que_ _você me adora,que me acha..._

---Ben,o que é aquilo?!--Gwen gritou apontando pro céu.

---Qual é, você acha que eu vou cair nessa?--sorriu ele.

Furiosa,ela virou o rosto dele para o céu.

---Mas que...--murmurou o herói ao ver uma enorme nave ensaiando pouso bem no meio do pátio do Smoothies .

---Rápido, vamos dar o fora daqui!--gritou ela puxando-o pelo braço.

---E desde quando a gente foge de um quebra-pau?!--Ben gritou mais alto ainda.

---Você quer ser esmagado por uma nave de 100.000 toneladas,ou o quê?

Relutante,ele a seguiu e esconderam-se nos fundos da lanchonete.A nave pousou,e,de dentro dela saíram dois soldados com caras nem um pouco amigáveis.

---Anodytas!--Ben se surpreendeu.---O que eles fazem aqui?!

---Eu pensei que o lance de invasão alienígena fosse brincadeira.--bronqueou ela.

---E é!--o menino defendeu-se.

---Bom,pelo visto...você mente muito bem!--Gwen respondeu sarcasticamente.

---Nós precisamos ouvir o que eles querem, eu vou lá. --falou Ben agachado no chão,fazendo menção de ativar o Omnitrix.

---Tá louco?!--falou a menina segurando o braço dele.---A luz do relógio vai acabar chamando a atenção deles.

---Relaxa,aqui nos fundos eles não podem ver a gente.--falou Ben confiante.

---Ben...

---Quê?

---Toma cuidado,eu tô com um mau pressentimento,sabe?--Gwen alertou,preocupada.

Ben assentiu com a cabeça, sério,e preparou o relógio:

---Melhor você fechar os olhos.Tá na hora do herói!

Um clarão verde surgiu e uma criatura esguia,com aparência de planta:

---Fogo do Pântano! --gritou o alien.---Não me espere acordada,querida.--Ben brincou dirigindo-se à ela.

---Engraçadinho. --Gwen respondeu.

O alien começou a caminhar em direção aos dois soldados.

---Alto lá!Quem vem?--gritou um deles.

---Calma,pessoal,eu só quero conversar ,eu acho que tenho direito de saber o que fazem no _meu planeta._--Ben respondeu com as mãos enormes balançando pros lados.

---_Seu planeta_?--perguntou o outro.---Você é um Methanosian,seu planeta é Methanos,não Terra.

---Acho que não,parceiro,olha o peito dele.--falou o primeiro soldado apontando o emblema do Omnitrix no corpo do Fogo do Pântano.---Só pode ser ele.

---É verdade,é o cara.--respondeu o segundo.

---Desculpe,mas eu conheço vocês ...ou minha fama já chegou tão longe?--Ben falou arrogantemente.

---Você vem com a gente.--o soldado disse,aproximando-se de Ben.

---Tão rápido assim,porque a gente não conversa antes?--provocou o rapaz.

Os dois soldados fizeram uma rápida troca de olhares e, assentindo com a cabeça, atiraram em Ben até este voltar à forma não tivera nem tempo de se defender.

---Vamos levá-lo.--o Anodyta falou.

Gwen que assistia à cena,correu na direção deles:

---Só por cima do meu cadáver,seus imbecis!--ameaçou ela com energia mana em volta do corpo.

Em uníssono, os dois oficiais simplesmente sorriram e disseram:

---Que assim seja.

* * *

**Gente,eu vou viajar dia 2 de janeiro e ficarei fora durante três semanas. Sentirei falta de vocês e,como não poderei enviar mais capítulos até lá,vou deixá-los pelo menos com esse.**

**Feliz Ano-Novo a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cupid Fire Girl**

**P.S.:Não se preocupem com o nosso casal,eles vão ficar bem nessas três semanas. : )**


	3. Os Irmãos

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:00:00

O portão se abriu e de lá saíram duas figuras sombrias.

---Senhor,nós os capturamos.--uma delas falou.

O rei estava acomodado em seus aposentos pensando tanto em como a filha foi escolher um reles terráqueo, que mal prestou atenção no que seus serventes falavam.

---Arrã...--respondeu desatento,com os pensamentos longe.

---Mas...espera,disse "os"?"Nós os capturamos"?Pensei que só tivesse ordenado a captura de UM terráqueo,um em específico.Não me digam que estão sujando minha nave com mais um verme desses?!

---Sim,Majestade,mas o outro é quase tão especial quanto o guardião do Omnitrix.--retrucou o segundo.

---O que naquele planeta imundo pode ser tão importante quanto o guardião do dispositivo mais poderoso do universo?!--Olmoad bradou saltando do trono de supetão.

---Um ser híbrido,Majestade.

---Seres híbridos estão espalhados por aí,porque esse seria especial?

---Bom...este é diferente...É um ser metade humano...metade anodyta.

* * *

Quando acordou, Ben sentiu as fortes dores na cabeça típicas de quem levou uma surra: um pouco tonto e a sensação de que lhe apertavam as pernas e os braços com extrema força. Mesmo assim,após alguns segundos,conseguiu enxergar com certa clareza o lugar que estava:um cômodo,bastante escuro, se não fosse por algumas luzes azuis emitidas de barras verticais em seu contorno. Aproximando-se mais um pouco das" barras azuis",percebeu que não eram enfeite, e sim,grades.Não era um cômodo qualquer,era uma cela.E ele,naturalmente,era seu prisioneiro.

---Mas que droga é essa...ah,não,não,rápido demais...--resmungou Ben assim que reuniu as forças necessárias para se levantar,sentindo-se um pouco tonto.---Que lugar é esse?

---Bem-vindo à nave-mãe do poderoso Olmoad,meu jovem.--falou uma voz nos fundos da cela.

Ben virou-se assustado e deu de cara com um anodyta enorme: ele tinha o semblante bem estranho,mas sorria cinicamente para o garoto.

---Mais essa!Quem é você e que diabos eu tô fazendo aqui?!--Ben gritou nervoso.

---Eu sou o chefe da guarda real e você foi selecionado para fazer parte dos Jogos de honra para um ser de tão baixo nível.--respondeu o alien arrogantemente.

---Eu me transformo no Humongosauro e você vai ver o quão eu sou baixo.--Ben sorriu maliciosamente,alisando a tela do Omnitrix com a ponta dos dedos,sem nem prestar atenção na parte sobre os "Jogos de Anodyne".---Vai ser a maior e a última coisa que você vai ver.

Sem se intimidar,o chefe continuou:

---Não adianta,sabemos tudo sobre você:seus poderes,a quanto tempo os tem,quem o ajuda nessas suas missõezinhas estúpidas,quem o atrapalha...,não tente bancar o herói,porque se fizer alguma gracinha,a coleira vai começar a..._incomodar_ o seu pescoço,se é que me entende.

---Coleira?Que diabos cê tá falando,cara?

Sem dizer uma palavra,o anodyta se moveu rapidamente e começou a apertar a jugular de Ben.

---Arghhhh,tira suas patas de mim,seu imbecil!--o garoto gritou,apertando o braço do outro.

Como este não cedia,Ben concentrou as energias e deu um bom soco na cara do sujeito,que caiu,mas,o alien tirou um controle da mesa ao lado,e apertou um botão branco.

Instantaneamente,Ben sentiu a coleira apertá-lo como se o estivessem estrangulando.O rapaz começou a tossir descontroladamente e se apoiou na parede para sustentar o corpo.

---Isso é para aprender a não fazer gracinhas...--respondeu o guarda já de pé,saindo da cela.---A propósito,aqui você não tem nome,não tem amigos,não tem lar,porcaria nehuma ,a não ser se quiser chamar essa cela de lar e suas armas de amigas, quanto ao nome,aqui você não é Benjamin.É só o número 010.--dizendo isso,foi embora.

---Eu sou apenas o 010,né?...Putz,quanta... originalidade...--Ben murmurou antes de cair desacordado no chão.

* * *

O chefe da guarda caminhou pelo corredor olhando para os lados,bastante preocupado.O humano era forte sem a ajuda dos poderes.E,mesmo tendo sido subjugado,tinha uma fúria no olhar que assustava.E se aquele ser desprezível conseguisse vencer a competição?Ele tem a ajuda do relógio. Seria injusto ele lutar contra um alien de cada vez,tendo vários a disposição para lutar por ele. Algo precisava ser feito.A competição tinha de ser limpa...a não ser pelo sangue espalhado pela arena.

---Boa-noite, senhor.--cumprimentou um subalterno que o encontrou em seu passeio noturno.

---Boa-noite,sargento,algum problema?--o outro anodyta respondeu,esquecendo de suas preocupações.

---Não,senhor,problema ,pelo menos eu acho.O Soberano deseja vê-lo,é sobre o casal de terráqueos.

---Arr... Lá vem chumbo grosso...--resmungou o chefe.---Tanto faz,seja lá o que sua Majestade quer,eu vou ter que fazer...Quanto a você, já pode ir,obrigado.

---De nada,senhor.

* * *

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Sala do Trono

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:3:00

---O que foi ?Já é tarde da noite,você e sua preciosa filhinha não deveriam estar dormindo há uma hora dessas?!Nós cumprimos a missão,agora por favor,deixe meu filho e eu em paz,ok?--falou o chefe da guarda assim que chegou na sala do trono.

---Não seja insolente,você não fez que a sua obrigação!Eu sou seu rei,eu dou às ordens e você obedece!--retrucou o rei no mesmo tom agressivo.

---Você nós fez trazer humanos para a nave!Se os outros da espécie deles descobrirem estamos perdidos,seu tolo!

---Os únicos humanos que sabem deles são os Encanadores e eles não podem se comunicar com eles,nós já pegamos os malditos distintivos! E, além disso,a ideia de levar mais um pra cá,foi do seu garoto,não minha!Aliás,eu ainda quero ver essa humana metade anodyta.

---Não interessa...Eu não quero meu filho metido nisso!

---Ele já cumpriu o dever dele,se der sorte,em uma semana,080 estará fora do "castigo" merecido.O meu jeito de tratar os moleques sem-vergonha é bastante eficiente...

---Qual o seu problema?!Ele é seu _sobrinho_,não um escravo!

---E é assim que nossa família resolve as coisas,não é?-- respondeu o rei dando uma risadinha nojenta.

---Porque me chamou?O cabo 020 disse que era por causa dos humanos,mas acabei de checar os acaso eles já começaram a dar problemas?

---Não,foi só para saber como estavam mesmo.Já pode ir.--Olmoad fez um gesto com a mão dispensando-o.

O chefe fez menção de sair,mas parou no meio do -se novamente falou:

---Só mais uma coisa.O garoto,como todos sabem tem a ajuda do Omnitrix pra competir,ele estará trapaceando. Será fácil ele ganhar o torneio,assim.

---Não se preocupe,já pensei em tudo.

---Se ele ganhar,a culpa será sua e o problema será de todos. Tenha uma boa-noite Ol,espero que durma com a consciência leve.

---Boa-noite,então,irmãozinho.


	4. Desaparecidos

**Só pra constar no depoimento,a música usada no capítulo 2,na fala do Ben é "Me Adora" da 10 pertence ao Man Of os direitos reservados.**

* * *

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Aposentos da Princesa Alba

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:3:00

---Olá...alguém em casa...Você tá legal...?Ô,minha filha,responde,se não como é que vou saber?!

---Argh...

---Que bom,você fala...ou pelo menos,geme,sei lá...--brincou a princesa.

---Que...?Quem é você?Onde é que tô?--murmurou Gwen tentando se levantar.

---Ô,ô,vai com calma,acho que bateram com muita força em você...--falou Alba segurando a humana e sentando-a numa cama improvisada.

---Eu tô meio tonta...--Gwen falou com uma voz de dar pena.

---Tá,pode ficar deitada,sentada,faça o que quiser,só não vai passar mal,que meu quarto não tá preparado pra dejetos humanos,valeu?--a anodyta respondeu ajustando o corpo da Gwen na cama.

---O-Obrigada.--Gwen agradeceu com a voz mais sumida que antes.

---Sabe,eu simplesmente não acredito no que fizeram com você!--começou a princesa andando pelo quarto.---Tipo,pra começo de história eu tava andando pelo corredor,quando eu vi o brutamontes do meu tio e o sequelado do meu primo,te arrastando por aí.Aí,eu falei:"Pô,o que cês tão fazendo arrastando essa garota por aí?!"Aí,eles responderam que era segredo do meu pai e que só podiam falar que era sobre os Jogos Anodyta.Aí,eu falei:"Pô,cês tão me estranhando?Uma garota nos Jogos Anodyta?Eu não sou desse time,não,cara!"Por favor,não se ofenda você é bonitinha e tudo mais,mas eu não curto essas coisas aí,não,sacou?Aí,né,os dois falaram que não era nada daquilo que eu tava falando coisas...coisas...qual foi o termo empregado?...ah,é...eles falaram que eu tava falando coisas desconexas e que eu tava atrasando !Eu?!Atrasando eles?!Se não fosse por mim aqueles dois estariam exilados no lugar mais imundo que o papai achasse.Aí,né,eu falei,que se eles não te entregassem pra mim,eu ia armar o maior barraco que a realeza já viu!Aí,né, meu tio não se intimidou muito não,ele até me ameaçou dizendo que ia ter uma conversa com meu pai,sabe?Mas o meu primo que é o maior cag-...quer dizer,o meu primo que é um covardão,ele disse pro meu tio que tava tudo bem,e que se algo desse errado a culpa ia ser minha,não ,quase que eu dei na cara dele,mas aí você já tava comigo e não tinha mais motivo pra arranjar confusãí,eu te levei pra cá.Eu ia esperar você acordar pra me explicar quem você é,e o que tem a ver com os J.A.,mas aí a sua identificação caiu da sua roupa e eu fui pesquisar seu nome no banco de dados do seu planeta. Tinha muita informação sobre você,mas não achei nada sobre seus pais ou sobre a sua família,sinto muito...Mas você se lembra quem é,né,sim,porque se depois de tudo que eu fiz, você ainda por cima estiver com amnésia,aí,né...

---Eu tô legal,e agradeço por tudo que você fez mas...eu preciso achar uma pessoa...--Gwen conseguiu dizer alguma coisa,depois de ouvir Alba falar feito uma metralhadora desgovernada.

---É você ficou falando um nome enquanto dormia...acho que é...serafim...querubim...

---Benjamin?O nome que eu falei era Benjamin?--Gwen falou ansiosa dando um pulo da cama.

---É acho que era,bom, mas se for Benjamin,vai ser uma coincidência enorme!--Alba falou dando pulinhos de alegria.

---Coincidência?Por quê?--Gwen indagou.

---Porque se for Benjamin,então essa pessoa que você tá procurando e o meu futuro noivo são xarás. Não seria fofo?

* * *

Planeta:Terra

Local:Casa dos Tennyson

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:04:25

---É tudo culpa daquele desajustado do seu filho!

---Você não tem moral para falar de nada,sua desqualificada!

---Dá pra se acalmar vocês duas?!

---Como é que dá pra ficar calma,sabendo que sua filha virou uma piranhazinha,ora tá com aquele pitboy do Kevin,ora com o playboyzinho do seu filho?! --gritou Lily para o cunhado.

---Meu filho não é playboy nenhum,nem tem amigo nessa "escola",ele ama a Gwen!--retrucou Carl referindo-se ao Ben e ao Kevin.

---Ama que nem amava a outra,a japinha,qual era o nome,meu Deus...

---Julie!E você não sabe o que aconteceu entre os dois,não pode falar nada!--explodiu Sandra.

---Posso falar o que eu quiser,quando são quase 5 da manhã e eu não sei onde minha filha está!

---Meu Deus,eu já disse ele foi levar a Gwen para um passeio e deve ter se atrasado ou qualquer coisa,não há motivo pra se preocupar, ele tem o relógio,caramba!--gritou Sandra.

---Aquele relógio até hoje só soube arrumar confusão pra nossa família,você fala que ele tem aquele troço no pulso como se fosse boa coisa,como se fosse livrar aqueles dois de todos os males!

---Nós dois sabemos porque a Gwen não quis passar o Natal com a gente,não é,Lily?--Frank resolveu abrir a boca pela primeira vez que chegara na casa do irmão.

---Tá insinuando que a culpa disso tudo é minha,seu banana?--Lily respondeu ríspida.

---Sua e desse seu preconceito idiota.--continuou o marido firme.

---Preconceito?!Ok,você quer abrir o dicionário ou entrar em qualquer elevadorzinho de quinta categoria pra ver o que é preconceito?Tá lá,que preconceito é intolerância contra outras pessoas por etnia,opção sexual,condição social,religião,doença não contagiosa,blábláblá...Agora você vem me dizer que eu tô com preconceito porque minha filha parece uma cadela no cio que sai com todo mundo sem nem querer saber se é parente,ou não?Ora, faça-me o favor!--Lily gritou pra vizinhança inteira ouvir.

---Minha filha não é uma cadela no cio!E se fosse,você seria a cachorra-mor!--Frank falou,avançando pra cima da esposa.

Sem se intimidar,Lily continuou:

---Pode não ser um tipo de incesto tão grave quanto o de irmãos e pode até ter gente que ache isso normal,mas isso não ameniza as coisas.

---Gente,parou!--Carl tentou apartá-los.---Ficar brigando não vai trazê-los de volta!

---Acho melhor vocês irem embora,ficar aqui discutindo não vai ajudar em nada,se nós soubermos de mais notícias, nós ligamos está bem?--Sandra falou mais calma.

---Tá,pode ser,mas não se esqueça,se vocês tentarem acobertar alguma besteira do Ben,eu vou ficar sabendo,estamos entendidos?--ameaçou Lily.

---Quando nosso filho faz bobagem,a gente não passa a mão na cabeça,você sabe muito bem se nos der licença,a porta da rua é a serventia da casa!--falou Carl abrindo a porta.

---Que seja,vamos Frank.--a mulher chamou pegando a bolsa e indo em direção à porta.

---Eu vou ficar.--murmurou o marido.

---Quê?

---Eu disse que vou ficar!Eu não vou aguentar ficar mais um segundo ao seu lado,pra mim,chega!--o marido respondeu.

---Quer fazer assim,né?Ótimo,só mais uma coisa,esse nosso casamento está por um triz.

Frank respirou fundo e disse:

---Estava por um triz,ele desabou hoje a noite.

E,dizendo isso,deu as costas para a esposa. Se é que ainda se podia chamá-la assim.

* * *

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Cela nº10

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:5:30

Um guarda entrou na cela e acordou um rapaz que estava caído no chão.

---Tennyson?Ben Tennyson?--perguntou ele num tom nem um pouco agressivo,gentil até,empurrando o ombro do garoto.

---Sou eu.O que quer?--respondeu Ben um pouco desconfiado, assim que recobrou os sentidos.

---Venha comigo,está na hora.


	5. A Decisão

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Cela nº10

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:5:30

Ben ergueu a cabeça para ver um anodyta alto e com a voz jovial.Não parecia tão agressivo quanto o último que o havia visitado.

---Hora,hora de quê?

---De honrar sua espécie e lutar contra os melhores guerreiros do universos para conseguir casar com a pirralha chata da minha prima...--suspirou o jovem anodyta.

---Quê?! Como assim,eu só tenho quinze anos!É pra isso que eu estou aqui?!Ninguém me falou sobre isso!--Ben gritou desesperado,andando pelos cantos da cela.

---Estranho... meu pai é o responsável para dar instruções ao guerreiros,ele disse que lhe fez uma visita ontem...--respondeu o outro calmamente.

---Se seu pai é um sujeito troncudo e com cara de poucos amigos,bom,então,ele realmente me fez uma visita ontem,mas foi mais pra fazer ameaças e arrumar confusão do que falar sobre o porquê de eu estar preso nesse lugar...!Se bem que...eu acho que...ah...eu acho que me lembro dele ter mencionado algo sobre uns jogos...eu não prestei muita atenção nessa hora,eu acho...--Ben murmurou um pouco sem-graça essa última frase.

---São os Jogos de Anodyne,uma competição com apenas os melhores lutadores do universo e você está entre eles,meus parabéns...agora vamos,você tem pouco tempo para falar com o Conselho.

---Conselho?E o que eu tenho que falar com eles?

---Eles decidiram que é injusto você ter tantos aliens de várias espécies a sua disposição, enquanto os outros só representam uma espécie cada.Vão fazer você escolher entre um dos aliens...isso é...se você tiver poder de escolha.--lembrou o anodyta.

---O quê?!Isso é um absurdo!Como assim se eu tiver de escolha?Eles podem botar o alien que eles quiserem?

---Podem,podem sim.E você vai ter que rezar pra não ser um inútil...

---Eu não tenho nenhum alien inútil,cada um é apropriado para uma ocasião em específico,mas alguns são mais...hã,versáteis e eu posso usar quando eu quiser.--respondeu Ben lembrando de cada forma do Omnitrix.

---Bom,infelizmente,você não está com sorte,eu já consultei eles e nenhum quer um humano como rei...mesmo você sendo considerado herói por essas bandas.

Ben sentou,derrotado, na cama da cela...ele estava aqueles caras decidissem manipular a escolha do alien com certeza seria um Echo-Echo da vida...O baixinho era poderoso, mas não agüentaria um minuto na arena com os melhores. Eles conheciam os poderes dele e ele ia se dar mal se alguém quisesse prejudicá-lo pois em Anodyne,_ele era o alien._Com certeza iria ser a espécie mais fraca.

---Ben,nós precisamos ir...--falou o jovem pondo a mão no ombro do outro.

---Eu não vou a lugar nenhum contigo,cara...--Ben retorquiu rispidamente.---Agora eu tô me lembrando...era você e o seu pai naquela noite em que eu fui sequestrado.

---Calma...--falou o anodyta.---Eu posso explicar tudo no caminho.

Ben avançou pra cima do outro e vociferou:

---Eu perdi tudo!Tudo por causa de vocês,eu deixei pessoas por lá e eu não estou aqui por vontade própria,diferente dos outros manés por aqui!

---Acalme-se,provavelmente ninguém deu pela sua falta ainda,você não está sumido há tanto tempo...

---Uma pessoa estava ao meu lado quando eu fui sequestrado, e eu tenho a leve impressão de que ela já deu pela minha falta assim que me viu sendo levado à força por você e seu pai!Imagino o que ela deve estar passando...Gwen...

---A única pessoa que estava ao seu lado,era uma anodyta como nós,e ela não vai sentir a sua falta,afinal ela está aqui com você...

---A Gwen tá aqui?! --gritou Ben surpreso.

---Não sei o nome da moça,ainda não pesquisei no banco de dados...mas dever ser ela,sim.--o anodyta respondeu acalmando-o.---Mas,nós já perdemos muito tempo aqui,precisamos ir agora.E,dizendo isso,viro-se de costas e abriu a cela.

---Espera,antes de irmos,pode me dizer seu nome?--perguntou Ben um tanto interessado.

---Soldado 080,da linhagem Real de Anodyne.--respondeu mecanicamente fazendo uma saudação com a mão.

---Não,robozinho,seu nome de verdade,o que teu pai e tua mãe botaram no cartório...--brincou Ben.

---Hã...é um pouco ridículo,prefiro não dizer,pode me chamar de 080 mesmo,até meu pai me chama assim.

---Ah,qual é,pode falar eu não vou rir...

O anodyta suspirou e falou:

---Albano,é ?

---Hã,não tem nada ridículo em Albano,não é um nome muito comum,mas é um como outro qualquer...--Ben respondeu um pouco desapontado,esperando algo estranho bem escachado.

---Você vai ficar por aqui algum tempo,logo vai saber o porquê de ser ridículo...Mas agora nós precisamos ir,senão aqueles velhos ranhetas do Conselho vão se achar no direito de me repreender,vai sobrar pro meu pai e depois eu vou levar mais espo**o,é um ciclo vicioso...

* * *

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Salão do Conselho

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:6:15

O salão era imenso,cabia umas mil pessoas lá dentro sem nenhum aperto e bastava um suspiro para fazer o som ecoar nos quatro cima ficavam os membros do Conselho em mini-naves flutuantes.A cúpula era transparente e podia-se ver o céu estrelado e alguns planetas distantes,bem a Terra...

----Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não tenho como ficar com o mesmo alien por muito tempo?!--gritou um Ben impaciente,pra 10 velhos que realmente pareciam ser surdos.---Eu já fiz parte de uma competição dessas com um amigo meu e não tinha essa palhaçada,não!--Ben lembrou-se da vez que foi abduzido junto com ele não fosse um idiota,eles ainda poderiam ser amigos...

---Não levante o tom de voz perante o Conselho,rapaz,mais respeito!

Ben começou a pensar,coisa rara pra esses caras queriam ferrar com ele,então ele tinha que fazer a situação ficar à favor dele.E o jeito era fazer eles escolherem um alien que parecesse inofensivo ou patético,mas que fosse durão.

---Ok,ok,só vos peço um favor,prezados senhores!--Ben clamou tentando ser o mais formal possível.

---Qual?--perguntaram os membros do conselho em uníssono.

---Por favor,não escolham o Gosma,Arraia-a-Jato ou Macaco-Aranha,até hoje eles só me foram inúteis em batalhas e combates,só atrapalham...Principalmente o Enormossauro que é bastante desengonçado.--sugeriu Ben tentando dar uma de esperto.

---Não se preocupe,não reconhecemos os seus aliens pelos nomes que você tão carinhosamente os chama,e sim, pelos nome de espécie e planeta.--respondeu um deles sorrindo maliciosamente.---E,além do mais, nós já escolhemos o seu alien...

Todos se levantaram e disseram em tom austero:

---Benjamin Tennyson,você lutará sob a forma de um Celestialsapien do planeta Zvezda.

---Um o quê,hein?

Os velhos suspiraram impacientemente e mostraram a imagem do alien num holograma projetado na frente de Ben,que ficou atônito:

---Não,não pode ser...Alien X...

* * *

**Desculpa pela demora gente,é que eu tô começando a sentir o peso do Ensino Médio nas costas!Tô tirando boas notas,mas às vezes parece que vou morrer sufocada por uma montanha de papéis de avaliações...:P**


	6. Preparativos

Planeta:Terra

Local:Casa dos Tennyson

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:9:00

---Foi culpa minha... foi culpa minha...eu a forcei a ir embora...Mas a culpa também foi dela...Ora com um,ora com outro..."Mãe,dessa vez é diferente,eu...",humpf!Qual é a diferença entre o pitboy e o playboy?Nenhuma, a não ser quando o playboy é o seu...Droga,eu não consigo sequer pronunciar essa palavra . Gostava mais quando você e ele viviam brigando e quando você fazia caretas de nojo ao ver os casais de namorados se beijando na praça,você era tão novinha,tão inocente...Porque tinha que fazer isso comigo,meu anjo?!Você é muito melhor que aqueles dois juntos...principalmente o idiota do Ben!

* * *

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Arena de Jogos

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:9:00

Ben estava nervoso, tremendo por dentro como um louco e, talvez estivesse suando se seu alien tivesse glândulas sudorí que ficar em uma sala de espera destinada para os guerreiros com Albano tentando tranquilizá-lo.

---Fique calmo,o seu Alien é bastante poderoso,eu até estranhei que o Conselho o tenha selecionado,se bem que...meu Senhor da Energia,Ben,você sabe como usar um Celestialsapien?!--Albano perguntou com desespero em sua voz.

---Não,cara!Não vez que eu tento usar esse bicho, aparecem duas cabeças flutuantes que vivem discutindo e só atrapalham o meio de campo!Aí eu entro em um estado de coma consciente,fico rígido feito um defunto e não consigo fazer porcaria nenhuma!Se eu entrar lá com ele, vai ser um massacre e eu não passo do primeiro round.--Ben respondeu mais desesperado que o amigo.

---Bom, cê vai ter que fazer com que as cabeças flutuantes entrem em um acordo...Caso contrário,se fu,mermão...Você tem mais 43 dytes até o início do torneio...--falou o jovem.

---O que são dytes?

---A medida de tempo de Anodyne...Em tempo terrestre dá uns 43 segundos...

---Ah,que ótimo...

* * *

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Quarto da Princesa Alba

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:9:00

O quarto de Alba era muito diferente do da Gwen,mas tinha um certo conforto...também ela era realeza,não podia ter um desconforto que cabeças iriam rolar:espaçoso,com uma cama improvisada só pra a humana descansar e uma janela que podia ter uma visão deslumbrante do Universo, uns aparelhos meio estranhos que dava medo só de olhar.

---Vamos levanta,você precisa ir lá embaixo para ver,vai começar!--gritou Alba animadíssima,trocando os braços e as pernas de Gwen de lugar.---Acordaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,néééééééééééééééééééééééém!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---Hum...De jeito nenhum,eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo,da última vez que eu desci,você resolveu me apresentar às suas amigas e elas me olharam como as patys do meu colégio no meu primeiro dia de aula...Como se eu fosse um...

---Alien?Bom de fato você é, né, filhinha?Meio-alien, meio-conterrânea.

---De qualquer maneira eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo, ver se consigo fazer contato com alguém...É sobre aquele garoto que eu te falei,é o único que pode me ajudar e ele foi sequestrado junto comigo.--Gwen retrucou fazendo menção de mexer em seu comunicador,que por obra do destino...não tava mais ali.

---É,meu tio tá exagerando nesse lance de sequestro,eram só os integrantes do torneio que deveriam ser "selecionados",não meio-sangues e namorados de meio-sangues...--ponderou a princesa.

---Eu ainda tô meio zonza,dá pra você me explicar do que cê tá falando?--murmurou Gwen com a voz de quem está bêbada de sono.

---Pode deixar,eu explico pelo caminho,mas antes você vai ter que colocar essa pulseira aqui.--falou a anodyta entregando uma espécie de bracelete para a menina.

---Xiii...sei não,tão vendendo umas dessas no meu país,e ó,tudo com conotação sexual,cada uma pior que a outra,por exemplo a marrom...

---É,é,é,eu sei,aqui tem disso também,mas não é o que cê tá pensando,isso aqui vai servir para você ficar em uma forma 100% anodyta,ser perder 1% da sua forma humana.É só pra você não se sentir deslocada de novo quando for lá embaixo...Sabe,meninas podem ser muito cruéis umas com as outras...

* * *

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Sala de espera

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:10:00

---E pra que isso serve?

---Para neutralizar as ondas eletromagnéticas que forçam o metal da coleira que meu pai colocou no seu pescoço enquanto você estiver na arena...Assim,ninguém vai poder te controlar,te sufocando.A não ser as duas cabeças flutuantes...realmente conciliar os desejos de ambas é muito difícil.O que você fez para se livrar delas da última vez que um imperador megalomaníaco com uma filha egocêntrica tentaram destruir o seu planeta?

---Eu simplesmente pedi à elas que me deixassem escolher outro alien...Sabe,naquela época,eu tinha poder de decisão...e não estava sozinho...--o herói lamentou lembrando-se dos velhos tempos.

---Cê não tá sozinho,cara,mas vai ter dificuldades...Aff,ainda bem que aquela idiota se atrasou,assim dá tempo da gente rever as táticas,afinal o torneio só tem início quando Sua Baixeza senta seu traseiro real lipoaspirado no trono.--e, dizendo essa última frase,080 apontou para a arquibancada.

---Achava que seres de energia não possuíam matéria para sofrer uma lipoaspiração...--Ben observou estupidamente.

---...

---...

---Foco,sim?Agora,quando você entrar lá,selecione o Alien X,se tentar selecionar outro não vai dar em nada,nem você precisar atacar e se defender,use a desculpa da última vez:SE ELES NÃO COOPERAREM E BLOQUEAREM OU LIMITAREM OS SEUS MOVIMENTOS,VÃO TODOS PELOS ARES:VOCÊ E ELES.

---Tá entendi tudo,mas Al...até agora eu não saquei uma coisa...Se esses Jogos são feitos para a princesa se casar com o melhor guerreiro do universo,então não deveria haver em Anodyne reis não-Anodytas nas outras gerações,considerando que apenas um de cada espécie pode competir e...bom,nenhum anodyta compete pela mão da princesa?--Ben falou utilizando-se de seu raciocínio lógico quase inexistente.

Albano que falar a verdade.

---É que...nossa...isso é meio difícil de explicar.

---Tente.

---Er...Os Jogos Anodyta é uma competição em que o vencedor ganha a mão da princesa, se houver houvesse um príncipe,ele mesmo escolheria a anodyta que se uniria à ele por toda a eternidade e blábláblá... O negócio é que essa é primeira vez que os Jogos Anodyta são entre os melhores do universo...antigamente,era entre **os melhores de Anodyne**.--Albano falou com a melancolia típica de sua voz.

---E porque não houve os Jogos Anodyta apenas com os nativos esse ano?--perguntou Ben,genuinamente curioso.

---Porque...o melhor guerreiro de Anodyne sou fosse rei,o poder também ficaria em minhas mãos e tudo o que o Soberano Olmoad não quer e ver alguém do lado esquerdo da família no poder.

---É o que, hein?!--Ben gritou visivelmente nervoso.--Cê tá me dizendo que tu e essa princesinha mimada podiam tá vivendo a maior Love Story,e eu não precisaria tá aqui se você não fosse sobrinho desse tal Olmoad?!Que mer...

---_TODOS OS PARTICIPANTES,DIRIJAM-SE PARA A ARENA,OS JOGOS ANODYNE VÃO COMEÇAR!_--uma voz falou no auto-falante.

---Lembre-se Ben,eu nunca teria a chance mesmo de ser Rei,estou te ajudando pois você tem todas as qualidades necessárias para ser um bom soberano,diferente do atual...

---Albano,eu não quero isso para mim,eu já gosto de outra,eu ia até...argh...--Ben foi interrompido pela pedra que lhe subiu à garganta.

---É por isso que eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim...Mas eu prometo que quando você sair de lá,eu vou fazer de tudo pra te ajudar,ok?Agora...você promete uma coisa?

---Qual?

---Vença.

Ben respirou fundo e olhos nos olhos do alien.

---Eu prometo.

* * *

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Arena de Jogos

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:10:00

---Meu Deus,o que é isso...?!

A arena era enorme em forma de um círculo onde vários guerreiros de várias espécies já esperavam a chegada dos arquibancada,vários aliens de todas as possíveis espécies imagináveis gritavam feito loucos para o início dos Jogos.O Rei e sua filha já estavam sentados no trono com cara de traseiro mal lavado e uma anodyta que parecia não pertencer à realeza, estava junto à princesa assistindo aquilo sem muita animação.A guarda real cercava os três,protegendo-os de qualquer ameaça.O Rei fez um gesto com a mão e todos se calaram.

---Tenho um imenso prazer de recebê-los aqui esta noite. Lembrem -se estes jogos irão durar 1 dyne e o vencedor terá a mão de minha filha . Dito isso...que tenham início os Jogos Anodytas!

* * *

**Gente,desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo à postar novos capítulos,é que eu tava em época de provas e eram duas por dia,um massacre! Mas agora acabou e eu posso relaxar mais um !**


	7. Revelação

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Arena de Jogos

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:10:00

Ben aproximou-se da arena com um pouco de medo,mas esperou atentamente a voz do Soberano se pronunciar novamente. Dessa vez quem falou foi um guarda.

-Os primeiros competidores são Phanos do planeta Pyronite e Whug do planeta seguida Denviper do planeta Ofidius e Lumo de confronto entre...

_-Meus Deus,quando é que isso vai acabar?_-Ben resmungou mentalmente.

-O décimo e último confronto será entre Jelpre do planeta Jyu e O guardião do Ominitrix do planeta Terra. Antes de qualquer protesto,eu lembro que o guardião está com os poderes limitados para se eliminar todas possibilidades de uma luta injusta.

_-A que ótimo tinha que me lembrar...Mas,pera aí,só dez competidores?Eu posso não ser muito bom nessa lance de Astronomia,mas eu sei que o universo tem bem mais de vinte planetas._POR QUE SÓ DEZ?-Ben falou esta última frase mais alto do que devia.

Todos que estavam no mais perfeito silêncio voltaram seus olhares pro garoto.

-Legal,parece até a escola...-murmurou dessa vez.

-Por que só dez o quê?-Olmoad perguntou pessoalmente.

-Ah...er...é que...tipo,por que só dez combates com 20 participantes se há bem mais que 20 planetas no Universo; e o combate é entre os melhores guerreiros do Universo?

-Porque quem escolhe os planetas sou eu e eu quero apenas dez combates com os melhores , afinal o meu neto nascerá mestiço,que seja pelo menos com um ser de boa raça. Satisfeito?

-Ah,sim,valeu aí,Sua Majestade._F*deu!Neto?Não tá meio cedo pra isso?_-o herói desesperou-se por dentro.

Ben foi logo orientado para voltar a cela e esperar sua hora de lutar.O anúncio dos Jogos Anodyta era apenas uma formalidade para o público conhecer os competidores,se a vez de lutar dele não era aquela,que esperasse. Pelo menos foi isso que 080 falou quando Ben perguntou o porquê de ter que ficar ali de novo.

-Eu acho que vou explodir,isso aqui tá me matando ...-puxando a gola da jaqueta verde,o rapaz reclamou assim que viu Albano entrar.

-Eu sei,mas regras,são regras.

-Aí,eu só não entendi um bagulho...

-Fale.-Albano respondeu atento,sentando-se ao lado de Ben.

-Se são dez combates vão sair cinco vencedores,certo?

-Sim.

-Então como é que esses cinco vão lutar entre si,se cinco não é par?

-Err...é mesmo,eu me esqueci de te avisar...Depois dos cinco vencedores serem selecionados,eles são jogados na arena até que só sobre um.

-Cê tá de sacanagem,né?

-Não,foi Olmoad quem inventou diz que é mais prático.

-Pois pode dar um recado meu pra essa praticidade,faz um tubinho e enfia bem no meio do...

-_Primeira chamada para Jelpre e Guardião se dirigerem à Arena._

-Vai nessa,tigrão!-Albano gritou todo animadinho,dando um tabefe nas costas de Ben.

-Cacete!Tá ,tá,tô indo,me deseje sorte.

Local:Arena de Jogos

Horário:05:00

Ben estava tomando tantos socos,chutes e golpes mais "sofisticados" quanto tava recebendo.O alien,apesar da aparência humanóide, devia ter um 3 metros e um trio de chifres bem pontudos,mas não era nada disso que tava atrapalhando. Era a maldita luva elétrica que ele tinha nos punhos.A platéia não estava nem um pouco contente,parecia esperar e querer mais do Guardião do Omnitrix,o afamado Ben ,pelo menos Bellicus e Serena não estavam mais discutindo,visto que se Ben não lutasse do jeito que ele queria,os três seriam destruí agora era preciso concentração.

-Como derrotar um cara em que não se pode encostar?Aplicando ataques indiretos como laser,disparos e coisas do raiva! O Alien X é meu alien mais poderoso:manipulação da realidade,controle do tempo,força descomunal e...ôpa,lá vem o Jelpre...direita,direita,botão X...mas quê?Isso aqui não é XBOX 360!Seria engraçado,se não fosse trágico, onde é que tava...ah,é,meu alien mais poderoso e eu mal sei controlá-lo. Ou sei...

Rapidamente Ben,estendeu a mão no ar formando uma espécie de campo de força ao redor de Jelpre e fechou em cima dele,que caiu desacordado. Na mesma hora um anodytazinho se aproximou do corpo de Jelpre e gritou:

-Vitória do Guradião!Agora todos na arena!Essa é a final!

-_Ah,que beleza..._

Assim que os competidores apareceram,não fizeram a menor cerimônia. Trataram logo de cair no tapa uns com os outros. Sem saber bem o que fazer,Ben simplesmente arqueou os ombros e partiu pra cima de todo mundo.

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Quarto da princesa Alba

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:08:25

-Gwen,Gwen,vem ver o meu Ben tá acabando com todos os outros aliens!-a princesa gritou da janela,dando pulinhos de animação.

-...

-Ai,que emoção...Gwen?Sabe,até agora eu não entendi porque você saiu daquele jeito da arquibancada. Você tava meio pálida,e olha que nós anodytas somos roxos. Algum problema?

-Alba,eu preciso te contar uma coisa muita séria.-Gwen abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

-Que foi?

-Sabe o Ben,o meu namorado que ia vir me buscar?

-Claro que sei,o xará do meu futuro noivo!Que que tem ele?

-Acho que não tem outro jeito de falar isso...Alba,eles não são xarás,são a mesma pessoa.


	8. Final

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Arena de Jogos

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:10:00

Rapidamente, Ben se desviou de todos os ataques dos 4 adversários em sua forma humana e bateu no relógio quando se viu longe deles.

A luta foi rápida e digna de joguinho hack e slash.O público não gostou. Simplesmente porque Ben fez uma coisa, que não poderia ter sido feita caso ele estivesse lutando contra apenas um alien: o garoto utilizou o corpo deles para se espancarem. Empurrando,mudando de posição e fazendo um atingir o outro,coisa que para aquele povo sedento por uma boa briga,era muito fichinha. Mas ele não era um animal de circo pra ficar se exibindo daquele jeito. Tudo o que importava agora era Gwen. Mas..espere ele não havia ganhando?Então,isso queria dizer que...

O herói olhou para a arena. Todos os inimigos no chão,resmungando a perda. O público com a cara de insatisfação mudando para uma expressão de ânsia e curiosidade. E,lá no topo,junto com as aias e os guardas reais,estava Olmoad aplaudindo de pé o novo vencedor.

-Parabéns, pelo visto o primeiro mestiço a herdar o trono de Anodyne , terá um pai com sangue bom o suficiente para minha filha.—este falou apontando simbolicamente para o trono da filha ao seu lado.

Planeta:Anodyne

Local:Nave do Soberano Olmoad/Quarto da princesa Alba

Data terrestre:25/12/09

Horário terrestre:08:25

Alba fez uma plataforma de energia embaixo de si e se apoiou nela.Não parecia bem.

-C-Como assim eles são a mesma pessoa,filhote?

-Sendo... me desculpa,eu não sabia como te contar... No começo você parecia uma piriguetezinha bacana,mas daí tu começou com aquele papo de amiga e eu gostei,quando vi a gente era praticamente confidente BFFs pra todo vida e daí eu descubro que tô com complexo de Édipo, mas não naquele sentido, e sim porque tava te tratando como se tu fosse a minha mãe,que na realidade é uma vagabunda,mas eu ainda amo um pouco,embora meu pai dê de mil a zero em cima dela,mas enfim o que eu queria dizer é que eu amo muito o Benny,ele é meu Sol,minha Lua,meu poema clichê,mas também não quero perder uma boa amizade,então,meus Deus,eu tava pensando que se houvesse a mais remota possibilidade da gente conciliar ambas as coisas eu podia ser uma pessoa realizada,mas sem querer soar egoísta,é óbvio...entende?

-Nossa...

-Arf,arf...eu sei,eu não acredito que chamei o Ben de Benny...

-...

-...

-...

- Tenso...-murmurou Gwen,quebrando o gelo.

Alba caiu na gargalhada.

-Sabe que isso é um alívio?

- Que?Como...Cê,sério,cara cê tá aliviada?

- Claro! A única razão pela qual eu tava toda animadinha pra ficar com o Ben,era porque ele era bonito,popular,heróico... Depois de te conhecer melhor é que eu percebi: isso não era razão suficiente pra ficar com alguém. Era bobeira. Futilidade. Beleza some. Famosos são esquecidos. Heróis ficam sem feitos para realizar. Mas se o garoto com quem você está,desperta o Amor no seu coração,ele vai ser sempre lindo de alma,muito mais que conhecido pelo seu coração e herói nos seus sonhos. Eu só queria ter percebido isso antes de botar como carta fora do baralho o cara que eu realmente gostava...— falou a princesa com tom que começou jovial e foi ficando triste,sumindo junto com sua voz.

Gwen tava com uma pedrinha na seco e conseguiu perguntar sem a voz embargada , qual seria o nome do felizardo.

-Albano! Ouviu só?, eu fui desclassificado. Como atleta que toma anabolizante, como cavalo que saiu do páreo, como o cara esperto que eu sei que sou!

- -Cê quer me fu...?Quer que eu fique de quatro, que assim fica mais confortável pra você? O acordo era eu te ajudar e você virar um rei justo, bondoso e blábláblá... Não falar do nosso esquema pro Rei e pros juízes,meu,pros JUÍZES! Agora, além de cê tá sem chances de vencer, ainda por cima colocou nossa bunda a prêmio.Sério,cara,meus parabéns muito me admira que você seja o Guardião do Omnitrix,não,não,eu tenho absoluta certeza que tinha humano mais inteligente que você na hora que o pseudo-meteoro caiu.

-Escuta,cara eu...ei,espera aí,como você sabe que o troço que caiu do céu com o Omnitrix era tipo um meteoro?

-A gente te estuda nos livros de História,geral sabe, mas isso não vem ao caso. —suspirou o jovem anodyta.

(N/A: Cara, eu queria estudar Ben 10 no colégio. Aliás, desde Ben 10, Naruto, Devil May Cry até Padrinhos Mágicos. Só isso. Manda a-soma-do- quadrado-dos-catetos-é-igual-a-hipotenusa pra PQP)

-Legal,além de herói conhecido universalmente, eu sou matéria obrigatória da grade curricular universal!—gritou o garoto fazendo sua voz ecoar por todos os cantos da Sala de Espera Real na qual se encontravam.

Um guarda olhou pros dois com cara de "Não me interessa se você é sobrinho do rei e o teu amiguinho é heróizinho popular do colégio,se não calarem a boca,apanham."

Olmoad saiu da sala de reunião com ministros, governadores, prefeitos e outros representantes das colônias de Anodyne. Albano ficou de pé e Ben repetiu o gesto.

- Ei,eu achei que assim que eu saísse do colégio,não ia ter mais essa palhaçada de ficar brincando de morto-vivo,cada vez que alguém entrasse na sala.

- Isso aqui não é uma sala,é a Sala,e agora cala a boca que o homem tá vindo aí.— murmurou Albano,batendo continência assim que Olmoad se aproximou dos dois e dando um olhar para Ben fazer o mesmo.

- Sigam-me.—ordenou Sua Majestade.

- Ei,sem violência,seus brutamontes!—o rapaz gritou feito um moleque mimado.-Cara, que saudade que dá do Cash e do J.T.!

A Sala do Trono era enorme. Havia retratos de todas as gerações de Reis de Anodyne, desde que eles deixaram de ser "primitivos" e pararam de depender exclusivamente de Mana e do solo do planeta. O trono do Rei de sua filha permaneciam intactos e a abóboda estava com uma arquibancada com os Juízes e outras autoridades de Anodyne. Uma farsa na decisão dos Jogos para saber quem seria o próximo Rei era algo sério.

- Eu acho que sabem porque estou aqui diante de vocês. Minha filha tem sangue SANGUE! Houve uma farsa e eu ia ter um FRACO como pai dos meus netos! Isso é inaceitável! Isso é...

- Opa,opa,opa,muita calma nessa hora! FRACO É O CACETE! Eu fui sequestrado,tirado a força do meu planeta! Me jogaram numa cela,aprisionaram minha noiva que até agora eu não sei se tá viva ou não e me abrigaram a virar a porcaria dum gladiador e colocar minha vida em risco pelo amor de uma mulher que eu não queria! E agora você tem a cara-de-pau de me chamar de FRACO? —Ben gritou furioso espantando até os juízes encapuzados de aparência bem mais que sombria.

- Ben,não,cara...

- Esquece,Albano,eu não tenho nada a perder...

- Seu verme insignificante! Você tem a ousadia de levantar o tom de voz para mim e ainda por cima desdenha minha filha?A decisão já estava tomada,mas agora eu tenho mais do que ê está preso e meu sobrinho vai voltar pra Sala de Tortura,hã,quero dizer,Castigo, junto com o papai dele!

- Cai dentro.—Ben falou entre os dentes,serrando os punhos.-E você,Bano,vai deixar barato?

- N-Não!

Assim que os guardas partiram pra cima deles,Ben se transformou em Alien X e formou uma barreira protetora com sua mão .Dando um bocejo,o alien sentou-se no chão e cruzou os braços.

- Ué...só isso?-Albano coçou a cabeça.

- Um homem forte ganha homem bom as evita.—falou o herói,enigmático,com a voz do alien que lhe conferia mais ar de mistério.

- Nossa...isso é profundo...

- Pois é,né,aprendi vendo o novo "Karate Kid".

De repente, a porta da Sala se abriu e alguém os olhares se distanciaram da briga prestes a acontecer entre os guardas e a dupla,para ver quem teria a ousadia de interromper aquele momento tão dramático na história dos Jogos de Anodyne.

- Pára,pai!Deixa eles irem!

- Se ele não deixar,pode ser na base da marra mesmo...se você me permitir é claro,miga!- disse uma ruiva ao lado de Alba.

- Tá liberado geral,vai fundo...

O Rei estava a ficar de pé e falou com uma voz que tremeu dentro dos presentes,mais do que caixa de som em festa de debutante:

- ALBA!O que significa isso?

A princesa não se intimidou com o pai e continuou:

- Eu não vou deixar você encostar no amor da minha vida e nem no B...

- Mas,filha! Ele trapaceou nos jogos com ajuda do traidor do seu primo!—exaltou-se mais ainda o soberano.

-Pai,eu preciso te contar algo. Eu não tava me referindo ao B...

-Isso é passivo de morte!

-Não,eu queria dizer é...

-Você vai defender esse meliante?

-PAI,PQP VOCÊ SÓ ME OUVE QUANDO TE CONVÉM!CARAMBA POR ISSO QUE A MÃE MORREU MAIS CEDO!

-...

Um silêncio pior que qualquer barulho invadiu a sala.

-Desculpa,pai eu não queria mesmo ser...

-NÃO!Quero dizer...não..tá tudo bem...fale,minha filha.—o pai começou um pouco agressivo mas,deixou a menina continuar.

Alba se recompôs depois de perceber que tinha pegado pesado de mais. Os guardas Ben e Albano olhavam pra ela ainda. E Gwen esperava uma oportunidade pra se agarrar numa briga com "um bando de soldados anodyta gatinho". Bom, pelo menos é o que ela fantasiava.

- Eu não tava me referindo ao Ben. Ele é comprometido com essa terrestre.—falou apontado para Gwen que deu um tchauzinho debochado e olhar de relance pro namorado.- Eu tava falando do...do outro...né,pai...

Olmoad coçou a cabeça.

-Que outro? É aquele guarda ali! Ô,tu tá se engraçando com a minha filha,rapaz?

Um guarda se encolheu na parede vendo os olhares dos companheiros só esperando uma ordem pra descer a porrada nele.

-Não,pai não é esse!É o outro...

-Que outro?Aquele ali,ó...?

-Não,pai é o outro.-Alba fez com a cabeça apontando pra pessoa.-O coisinha,ali...

O Rei continuou a coçar a cabeça.

-Po**a,pai,tu tá disposto a me fazer falar,né?Então lá vai:EU Tô A FIM DO ALBANO,AQUELE BAMBI TRANSVIADO QUE VIVE SEGURANDO A ESPADINHA E FAZ TUDO QUE PAPAI MANDA!EU QUERO ELE E O BEN FORA DE PERIGO PARA ACABAR LOGO COM ESSA PALHAÇADA,MANDAR ESSES GURADAS TODOS DE VOLTA PRAS FAMÍLIAS DELES E FAZER COM QUE A FIC DESSA PENTELHA ACABE LOGO! DÁ PRA SER OU TÁ DIFÍCL?

-...

-...

- Arf...Arf...

-Tenso 2.-murmurou Gwen pros dois rapazes no chão que começaram a rir.

-Gostei dela,Tennyson!-falou Albano todo animadinho depois daquela declaração de amor humilhante.

-É,né,mas não tinha nada mais bonito pra falar no nosso reencontro após esse tempão sem saber se o outro tava vivo!-sorriu Ben.

EPÍLOGO

Planeta:Terra

Local:Casa dos Tennyson

Data terrestre:26/12/09

Horário terrestre:20:26

Um jovem casal andava pelas à beç janela de casa,Gwen olhava os dois imaginado como seria ter uma vida normal como a deles.A não ser que fossem Encanadores,também...Talvez Encanadores que estivessem ali pra vigiar ela e Ben...

-Aff,melhor nem pensar...

-Pensar em que?

-Hã?

Ben virou a cadeira do computador para olhar para a garota.

-Eu...só tava pensando que o casamento da Alba com o Baninho foi lindo e o quão o Olmoad foi gentil em deixar a gente em "casa".Ou pelo menos,perto de casa,né.

-Bom,se você considera casa,o centro de uma base militar secreta com pouso pra aeronaves perto de casa,então,belê.Aliás,ele não fez mais que a obrigaçã, e tirar o irmão da prisão.-o primo fez um gesto com os braços em sinal de displicência.

-Hehe...

-Gwen...

-Que foi?

-Fala a verdade,em que cê tava pensando,mesmo...Tipo a sua resposta nem fez sentido,dá pra ver q cê tá mentindo pra mim.

-Como assim,não faz sentido?Você virou por acaso adepto de Felipe Neto?

-Ô,ô,calma,Deus me livre,eu não sou adepto de nada,nem de ninguém.A não ser que te amar vire religião...-falou Ben,imitando voz de galã.

-Bobão...

-É só que,quando eu perguntei sobre no que era melhor nem pensar,você veio com o papo do casamento da Alba e do Olmoad dando uma de choffeur,tipo... Não é esse o tipo de coisa que se evita pensar. Eu sei que você amou o casamento e fez amizade com o ão...você vai abrir o jogo,ou não?

-...

-Hein?

-Sério,eu não acredito que você falou tudo isso só porque eu resolvi pensar alto,que saco!

-Tudo bem...

Ben virou-se novamente pro computador e continuou a sorriu pra si mesma,levantou-se da cama e tirou os olhos da vida alheia das pessoas que passavam pela rua. Aproximou-se pé ante pé da cadeira ergonômica e abraçou o garoto por trás.

-Eu tava pensando que lá fora pode ter mais gente nos vigiando lá fora que aqui dentro,com os nossos pais lá dos Encanadores,depois do que a gente aprontou,né?

-Eu sei,eu sou fo...

-É sim,ok,é sim,mas pára de repetir isso direto.

-Hehe...Bom,falando em nossos pais,você se lembra do que tinha naquela caixinha que eu te dei antes de nós sermos cordialmente "convidados" a fazer uma visitinha à Anodyne?

-Lembro...O anel.

Ben se levantou super animado e perguntou de joelhos com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança:

-E então,você aceita?

Gwen olhou pra aquele garoto que pra príncipe só precisava do cavalo branco...ou duma Harley Davidson,mesmo.

-Não.-respondeu ela secamente.

-Q-Quê?-Ben se levantou com a voz mais trêmula que as pernas.

-Eu te amo muito, te amo no cúmulo do ridí?Eu nem sei como expressar o que eu sinto por você,sem parecer uma palhaç,eu não quero tomar uma decisão importante dessas num emoção do enquanto é melhor a gente ficar na base do namoro mesmo.

-Passo importante seria um casamento, eu acho que um noivado não ia alterar em porcaria nenhuma a nossa relação!

-Afetou a dos meus pais.

-...Eles...eles são um caso à parte...

-Não,Ben,eles também eram como a gente.Só porque eles não brigavam com aliens além de brigar entre eles mesmos,não quer dizer que eles não enfrentavam crises e dúvidas no relacionamento,sabe?Eu só peço um tempo pra...

-Pensar?Ah,mas isso é típico de você...

-Nã pra amadurecer.

Ben passou um tempo encarando a um sorrisinho malicioso que poderia significar dez mil coisas naquela mente mais suja que a Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas e tratou de dar logo um beijo nela.

-Bom,contanto que a gente fique junto,né?-falou assim que deixou-a respirar.

-Claro... arf...

Pensamento final:

_"Caramba,ainda bem que ela não aceitou!Imagina amarrar meu burro com essa ruiva agora aos 30 segundos do primeiro tempo!" Benjamin Tennyson sobre ser noivo da bobona,chata,nerd_

_"Graças a Deus,que dessa eu me livrei!Não,que isso filha,eu ainda tenho muito garoto pra beijar,dá licença!" Gwendolyn Tennyson sobre ser noiva do bossal do primo._

Narrador:E assim termina mais uma aventura dos nossos heróis que conseguiram superar os obstáculos do amor e do poder.

Eu:Ei,pera aí,isso é nome de música! E velha!Beeeeeem velha!Volta pra Sessão da Tarde...(eu vendo se ele voltou mesmo) Isso,brigada,fofo!

Como eu dizia,ah é,depois do beijo os dois foram tratar seus assuntos particulares na sala com os isso é outra pra próxima...

Desculpa pela demora!(Minha frase favorita,já perceberam?) Eu tava em época de Provões,os professores não aliviam,minha mãe não alivia com os emails,enfim,não dava escrevi um pouco sempre que podia mas agora foi,aleluia!

P.S.:Só estudo pra ver se consigo tirar o país da...

Valews a todos que curtiram,odiaram,ou simplesmente leram. : )


End file.
